russelfandomcom-20200213-history
UrbanPinas hosts nomination for Urban Music Awards 2014
January 6, 2014 We are very proud to announce that our website, UrbanPinasdotcom, is the proud host for nominations of Urban Music Awards 2014. Every year, 89 DMZ holds the UMA's to recognize the best in the hip-hop and R&B industry. Simply visit this page at www.urbanpinas.com/urban-music-awards-nominations/ and nominate the following: *'Hypeman of the Year' – While’s and rappers do what they do best on stage, the Hypeman plays the most important role to build the hype and get the audience amped and pumped prior and during a show. *'Club DJ of the Year' – It’s more than just the music—it is how a DJ keeps the crowd having fun in the dance floor and enjoy the night. *'Best New Artist' – Do you have any artist in mind who just released a new album that you totally enjoy? It could be a group or individual who hasn’t been in the scene for long but has already made a mark. *'Best Music Video' – Countless artists come up with new music videos all the time. Have you seen them all? Has anyone surprised you with a unique, high quality and interesting music video? *'Best Collaboration' – So you see artists from different camps and even those who don’t belong to any camp who create songs that are amazingly out of this world just to please our ears. A match made in heaven that deserves a Best Collaboration award. *'Best Original Song' – The best lyricists are in the urban scene no doubt and producers in our industry are incredible as well. If your favorite song was written and composed by a local artists, make sure you nominate it for Best Original Song. *'Best Album' – Do you know of any album that was released just recently? It can’t just be any album, the Best Album should be the dopest out there that would hands down beat any other album in the market! *'Best Producer' – A producer that makes awesome beats with or without a rapper or singer’s voice accompanying it. One whose beats you would love to listen to on any ordinary day. The Best Producer makes beats that are radio or album worthy. *'Best Group or Duo' – Your Best Group or Duo nomination should be for your favorite artists who have released songs and album/s not as an individual but in groups of 2 or more. They deserve the rightful recognition if you think they’re the best out there! *'Best Rap Artist' – Who do you think is the country’s best lyrical assassin? Killer wordplay and dopest rhymes that remains unmatched. *'Best Male R&B Artist'/'Best Female R&B Artist' – Who’s got the soul and the voice that one just can’t resist? Nominate your Best R&B artist in the Male OR Female division! This is your chance to support your favorite artists. Don’t be one who complains about the industry not noticing artists other than those who are always being recognized. You have to click on this link and nominate now. After you’re done, share the page to others! The URBAN MUSIC AWARDS are presented annually by 89 DMZ for outstanding achievements in the Philippine Urban Music Industry. The awards ceremony features performances by prominent artists, and some of the more prominent awards are presented in a widely-viewed televised ceremony. The UMAs is not just an awards show, it is considered the highest music honor in the Filipino Urban Music Community. 'All about 89 DMZ and its nationwide stations' Last August 11, 2013, Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) decided to revert iDMZ 891 and its iDMZ provincial stations (such as iDMZ 851, iDMZ 892, iDMZ 1027, iDMZ 885, iDMZ 898, iDMZ 915 and iDMZ 893) as 89 DMZ, while the provincial stations reverted its brand DMZ where a major chances of branding (85 DMZ Baguio, 89 DMZ Iloilo, 102 DMZ Roxas, 88 DMZ Kalibo, 89 DMZ Cebu, 91 DMZ Palo, and 89 DMZ Davao). With its brand reverting, it is the same format from iDMZ 891, retaining its respective DJs and programs. 89 DMZ and its provincial stations retain its well-known branding programs like Wave 24 (24 hours of new wave music from the 80s and early 90s every Sunday), Slow Jam (24 hours of down beat mix every Monday), Peewee in the Morning, The Hitlist (top 20 hot dance tracks every Friday), Be Heard!, Mobile Circuit, Rockin' Manila (alternative rock music every Saturday morning and Pinoy alternative rock music every Saturday nights), Back to the 80's n' early 90's (hits of the 80s and early 90s every Saturday), Throwing Saturday (rebranded in August 17, 2013, hits of the 90s and early 2000s every Saturday) and Saturday Clubbing plus a newly-reformatted daily programs are Kaye D-Lyte, The Unbeatable Show, The Hype and Danze All-Night. People are more interested in IBC-13, INN (IBC News Network), DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 and 89 DMZ, our FM station than in my other businesses. An interactive website at 89DMZ.com, IBC's FM radio station 89 DMZ (Danze Muzic Zone) is programmed for Wave 24, 24 hours of new wave music from the 80s and early 90s during Sunday (6am of Sunday to 6am of Monday); Slow Jam, 24 hours of down beat mixes for Monday (6am-6am the next day) and usual programmed for dance music from Tuesday to Saturday broadcasts for 24 hours throughout the schedule plus our uninterruptable megamixes. Dance hits of the 90s, 2K and today, and some of my favorites growing up were Eiffel 65's Bliue (Da Ba Dee), Jocelyn Enriquez' Do You Miss Me?, Sha-La-La-La-La by Dreamhouse, Vengaboys' Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom!!, Alice Deejay's Better Off Alone, Mighty Dub Katz' Magic Carpet Ride, Steps' 5,6,7,8, Solid Base' This Is How We Do It and Cherona's Rigga-Ding-Dong-Song, I am also a big fan of the club favorites like Bonnie Bayley's Ever After, Bonnie Bailey's Kingdom of Pretty and Ever After, Kaskade's It's You, It's Me, Moony's Dove (I'll Be Loving You), Sunset Daze' Selfish, K&M's Pink Is the Colour featuring Joy and Milky's Just the Way You Are, as well as T-Rio's Mamae Eu Quero (Choopeta) and Boom Box's Hey Oh Cappuccino. 2NE1's Fire, Super Junior's Sorry, Sorry and PSY's Gangnam Style are also K-pop favorites, and J-pop favorites like Kyary Pamyu Pamyu's Pon Pon Pon. 89 DMZ groove and move to the best for dance music. It has been around the same format for 25 years (1989 to 2001 and revived in 2011 at present). More than any other radio station on the airwaves today. And we still sound as fresh today as we did in November 1989. As you know, our staff includes the dance music artists and mixes who loved, play and playing the dance music sound. Our contribution to our community is that we have given our local hip hop and R&B artists by supporting them by producing live events and we honor and celebrate them annually at the Urban Music Awards that is also televised. ''Pinoy in a Raw'' (89 DMZ) 2 OPM hits back-to-back everyday (Monday to Saturday), every hour, *''Follow The Sun'' - Regine Velasquez (90's OPM) *''These Eyes'' - Gary Valenciano (90's OPM) *''You've Made Me Stronger'' - Regine Velasquez (90's OPM) *''Losin' My Mind'' - South Border (90's OPM) *''Fly'' - Regine Velasquez (90's OPM) *''Whoops Kiri Whoops'' - Fruitcake (90's OPM) *''I Just Don't Want to Be Lonely'' - Regine Velasquez (90's OPM) *''Color My World'' - Regine Velasquez (90's OPM) *''He Loves Me'' - Vanna Vanna (90's OPM) *''Until Then'' - Gary Valenciano (90's OPM) *''Friends'' - Francis Magalona (90's OPM) *''I Keep on Saying'' - Nexxus (90's OPM) *''Love of My Life'' - South Border (90's OPM) *''(Everybody) Get Down'' - Gary Valenciano (90's OPM) *''Once Again'' - South Border (90's OPM) *''Whole Lotta Lovin'' - Francis Magalona (90's OPM) *''Pampanga'' - Gary Valenciano (90's OPM) *''More and More'' - Gary Valenciano (90's OPM) *''Lupa'' - Gary Valenciano *''Hanggang Ngayon'' - Kyla *''Anak'' - Gary Valenciano *''Heaven'' - Nina *''2nd Floor'' - Nina *''I Feel for You'' - Kyla *''Can We Just Stop And Talk Awhile'' - Gary Valenciano and Kyla *''Trackin''' - Billy Crawford *''Design for Love'' - Jay R *''Sa Iyo'' - Sarah Geronimo *''Rainbow'' - South Border *''Jealous'' - Nina *''Loving You'' - Nina *''Ikaw Nga'' - South Border *''Bright Lights'' - Billy Crawford *''Make You Mine'' - Nina featuring Picasso *''I Don't Want to Be Your Friend'' - Nina *''I'll Always Stay In Love This Way'' - Nina *''The Show'' - South Border *''Tunay Talaga'' - Sarah Geronimo *''Throw Your Hands in the Air'' - Krook & J.O.L.O. feat. Jay-R *''Not Your Ordinary Girl'' - Kyla feat. Jimmy Muna *''Champion'' - Sarah Geronimo *''Steamy Nights'' - Billy Crawford *''Lumingon Ka Lang'' - Sarah Geronimo *''Manila'' - Amber Davis *''I Do'' - Nina *''Wait Forever'' - Gary Valenciano *''See You Soon'' - Amber Davis *''Ngayong Wala Ka Na'' - Kyla *''If I Were You'' - Kyla *''Iingatan Ko (Ang Pag-ibig Mo)'' - Sarah Geronimo *''Radio'' - Amber Davis *''Even If'' - Sam Concepcion *''Back Into You'' - Amber Davis *''Dulce Tirah Tirah'' - UD4 (dance craze) *''Kembot'' - Amber Davis (dance craze) *''Saging Lang Ang May Puso'' - Boy Saging (novelty, released in 2007) *''I'll Find Your Heart'' - Sam Concepcion *''Shine'' - Amber Davis *''I'll Be There'' - Sarah Geronimo feat. Howie Dorough *''Back in Time'' - Jay R and Kyla *''That Girl'' - Young JV *''Crazy Crazy'' - Pop Girls *''True Love'' - Pop Girls *''Shake Shake Remix'' - Young JV *''Record Breaker'' - Sarah Geronimo *''Missed You'' - Sam Concepcion *''For You'' - XLR8 *''Ain't A Crime'' - Amber Davis *''Sige Sayaw'' - Pop Girls *''Love Will Keep Us Together'' - Sarah Geronimo *''Hey Daydreamer'' - Somedaydream *''Don't Tie Me Down'' - Kyla *''Light Years'' - Amber Davis *''Delivery Boys'' - Somedaydream *''Handang Umibig Muli'' - Sarah Geronimo *''All That's Left'' - Christian Bautista *''Forever Young'' - Sam Concepcion *''Sige Lang'' - Quest *''Gayuma'' - Abra feat. Thyro Alfaro and Jeriko Aguilar *''Your Name'' - Young JV fea. Myrtle Sarrosa *''Tanong'' - Young JV *''Sige Lang'' - Quest *''Mr. Kupido'' - Myrtle Sarrosa *''Overjoyed'' - Gary Valenciano feat. A.K.A. Jam *''Daleng Dale'' - MMJ *''Own Today'' - Sarah Geronimo *''It Might Be You'' - Gary Valenciano *''Wish'' - Jed Madela *''Ikot-Ikot'' - Sarah Geronimo *''Alam Niya Ba'' - James Reid *''Mahal Na Mahal'' - Sam Concepcion *''Oha (Kaya Mo Ba To?)'' - Enrique Gil *''Magsayawan/Rock Baby Rock (Medley)'' - Enrique Gil *''No Limitations'' - Sam Concepcion *''Discolamon'' - Banda ni Kleggy *''Dati'' - Sam Concepcion and Tippy Dos Santos feat. Quest *''Ngiti'' - Young JV feat. Gary Valenciano *''Tonight'' - Jay R and Mica Javier *''Tayo'' - Sarah Geronimo *''Sugar Sugar'' - Sugar High *''Hayop Sa Ganda'' - 1:43 *''Dahan-Dahan'' - Maja Salvador *''Kilig'' - Maja Salvador *''Buong Gabi'' - Maja Salvador featuring Project Pina *''Paligoy-ligoy'' - Nadine Lustre *''No Erase'' - James Reid and Nadine Lustre *''Natataranta'' - James Reid *''Di Ko Alam'' - Yassi Pressman and Andre Paras *''Kakaibabe'' - Donnalyn Bartolome *''Saytay'' - Gary Valenciano *''Huwag Siya'' - Donnalyn Bartolome *''Made in the Philippines'' - Anne Curtis *''Ang Saya-Saya'' - 1:43 *''Plastik'' - Hazel Faith dela Cruz *''Hangout Lang'' - Duncan Ramos and Young JV *''Halika Na'' - Maja Salvador featuring Abra *''Qrush On You'' - Jay R, Elmo Magalona and Q-York *''Everything Takes Time'' - Hazel Faith dela Cruz *''Mahal Kita Pero'' - Janella Salvador *''Get Up and Dance'' - Young JV *''Bahala Na'' - James Reid and Nadine Lustre *''Para-paraan'' - Nadine Lustre *''Parachute'' - Jay R *''Kilometro'' - Sarah Geronimo *''Chinito Problems'' - Enchong Dee *''Mr. Antipatiko'' - Nadine Lustre *''Go Go Go Go'' - Jeff James (Jeffro) feat. DaVille (dance) *''Huwag Ka Nang Humirit'' - James Reid *''Seloso'' - Enchong Dee *''Hanap-Hanap'' - James Reid and Nadine Lustre *''Morena'' - Roxee B *''Teka Break'' - Sam Concepcion *''Hush'' - Yassi Pressman and Nadine Lustre *''Haypa'' - MMJ *''Me and You'' - Nadine Lustre *''Ale'' - Young JV *''Perfectly Imperfect'' - Sarah Geronimo *''Run Like A Warrior'' - Morissette Amon *''Step No Step Yes'' - Enchong Dee *''The Bomb'' - Eurika *''Habulan'' - Maja Salvador *''Feel Good (Pass It On)'' - Eurika *''Di Pa'' - Eurika *''Makin' Moves'' - Darren Espanto *''Kaibigan Lang Ba'' - Eurika *''Minamahal'' - Sarah Geronimo *''Lala'' - Yassi Pressman *''Don't You Know'' - Alyssa Angeles *''Crush Me'' - Alyssa Angeles *''Crazy 'Bout U'' - Jessica Reynoso featuring Apl.de.ap *''Kapag Tumibok Ang Puso'' - Janella Salvador *''Randomantic'' - James Reid *''Musikaw'' - James Reid featuring Pio *''Shopping'' - Ryan Bang featuring Donnalyn Bartolome *''Triangulo'' - Thyro & Yumi feat. Jeric Medina *''Edge Of The World'' - Josh Padilla and Yassi Pressman *''Harana Na Na Na Na'' - Janella Salvador *''Happy Break Up'' - Donnalyn Bartolome *''1sang Daan'' - Sam Concepcion *''Build A Girl'' - Darren Espanto *''Got To Have You'' - Young JV *''Bet Mo Ba'' - Kelly Welt *''Dulo'' - Sarah Geronimo *''Tala'' - Sarah Geronimo *''Empire of Pink'' - Anne Curtis *''Telenobela'' - Enchong Dee *''Find You'' - Paolo Onesa *''Sayang Na Sayang'' - Keith Cruz *''Bago'' - Sam Concepcion *''Pakaingatan'' - Eurika *''Starlight'' - Darren Espanto *''Kalsada'' - Sam Concepcion *''Kinikilig'' - Hazel Faith dela Cruz *''7 Minutes'' - Darren Espanto *''Pasa Diyos'' - Young JV feat. Vice Ganda *''Parachute'' - Darren Espanto *''Can't Keep Away'' - Eurika *''Alam'' - Darren Espanto *''Mr. Pakipot'' - Myrtle Sarrosa *''Superhero'' - Eurika *''Kay Dali'' - Elmo Magalona *''Alam Mo Ba'' - Elmo Magalona and Janella Salvador *''Label'' - Myrtle Sarrosa feat. Abra *''Mobi'' - Enrique Gil *''Heartbroken'' - Myrtle Sarrosa *''Dahil Sa'yo'' - Iñigo Pascual *''Dito Ka Lang'' - Eurika *''We Made It'' - BoybandPH *''Kaibigan Mo'' - Sarah Geronimo feat. Yeng Constantino *''Unli'' - BoybandPH *''Misteryo'' - Sarah Geronimo *''Babae Po Ako'' - Raisa Dayrit *''Somebody'' - BoybandPH *''Hiwaga'' - Classy Girls *''Toinks'' - Maymay Entrata *''Cool Down'' - James Reid *''Abot Langit'' - Eurika *''Imprinted'' - Ysanygo (eurodance) *''Turning Up'' - James Reid *''Dying Inside'' - Darren Espanto *''IL2LU'' - James Reid and Nadine Lustre *''The Life'' - James Reid *''Shiwakare'' - DJ Jaiho (novelty) *''Sandata'' - Sarah Geronimo *''St4y Up'' - Nadine Lustre *''Get It On'' - Loonie *''Bituin'' - Maymay Estrata *''Gigilicious'' - Eva Ronda *''Dito Lang Ako'' - Jay R *''Hold Up'' - #Hashtags (dance) *''Dalawang Pag-Ibig Niya'' - Krystal Brimner, Sheena Belarmino and MNL48 *''Para sa Tabi'' - BoybandPH Back to the 80s n' early 90s (2 OPM hits back-to-back every hour: Saturday 12NN-3PM/12MN-2AM) *'80s' *''Growing Up'' - Gary Valenciano (new wave) *''Dance with Me'' - The Boyfriends (disco) *''May I Have This Dance'' - VST & Co. (disco) *''I-Swing Mo Ako'' - Sharon Cuneta *''You'll Always Be My Number One'' - Vernie Varga *''Please Don't Throw My Love Away'' - Martin Nievera *''Babaero'' - Randy Santiago *''Mambobola'' - Zsa Zsa Padilla *''Doo Bidoo'' - APO Hiking Society *''Point Of No Return'' - Zsa Zsa Padilla *''Tatlong Bente Singko'' - Dingdong Avanzado *''Ikaw Lamang'' - Dingdong Avanzado *''I Think I Love You'' - Dingdong Avanzado *''Dito Sa Puso Ko'' - Ogie Alcasid *''Wag Mo Na Sanang Isipin'' - Gary Valenciano *''Urong Sulong'' - Regine Velasquez *''Hotshots'' - Gary Valenciano *''I'm Feeling Sexy Tonight'' - Chona Cruz *''American Junk'' - APO Hiking Society *''Di Bale Na Lang'' - Gary Valenciano *''Working Girls'' - Chona Cruz *''Anna'' - APO Hiking Society *''Mr. Disco'' - Manilyn Reynes *''Please Don't Throw My Love Away'' - Martin Nievera *''Heto Na Naman'' - Gary Valenciano *''Peksman'' - Ogie Alcasid *''Akoy Iyong Iyo'' - Ogie Alcasid *''Mr. Kupido'' - Rachel Alejandro *''Paikot-Ikot'' - Randy Santiago *''Feel Na Feel'' - Manilyn Reynes *''Overnight Sensation'' - JoAnne Lorenzana *''Wouldn't Settle for Less'' - JoAnne Lorenzana *''Mahal Na Mahal Ko Siya'' - Gary Valenciano *''Sumayaw, Sumunod'' - Ogie Alcasid *'Early 90s' *''Look In Her Eyes'' - Gary Valenciano *''Sweet Talkin' My Heart'' - Janno Gibbs *''Promdi'' - Regine Velasquez *''Kapag Tumibok ang Puso'' - Donna Cruz *''Pakita Mo'' - Archie D. *''Heaven In Your Smile'' - Chad Borja and Alecx Estrada *''Gotta Get Close to You'' - Neocolours (early 90s pop: 1992) *''I Like You'' - Geneva Cruz *''That's Why'' - Gary Valenciano *''Kasayaw'' - Archie D. *''Shout For Joy'' - Gary Valenciano *''Cool Summer Nights'' - Francis Magalona *''Hataw Na'' - Gary Valenciano *''Dahan-Dahan'' - Viktoria *''Sa Yahweh'' - Gary Valenciano Wave 24 - Pinoy New Wave (80's) (89 DMZ) *''Growing Up'' - Gary Valenciano (Bagets) *''Hotshots'' - Gary Valenciano (Hotshots) *''You Got Me Working'' - Gary Valenciano (Hotshots) *''Why Don't You Care'' - Harner (Bagets) *''Rough'' - Gino Padilla *''The Sign'' - The Sequel Band (Pinoy new wave 80's: 1988) *''This is Not America'' - Lokal Brown *''Rock It'' - E.Z. Daniels (Bagets) *''Golden Boy'' - Ethnic Faces *''Self-Respect'' - ZZYZX Band (Bagets) *''Imagining Oktober'' - Identity Crisis *''My Sanctuary'' - Identity Crisis *''Telefone'' - Chona Cruz (Bagets) *''High School High'' - Spirit (Bagets) *''Betty's In Bed'' - Gary Valenciano *''Why Me'' - Jo Khrishner (Bagets) *''You Turn Me On'' - Chona Cruz (Working Girls) *''You've Got The Power'' - Juan Miguel Salvador, Gino Padilla and Randy Santiago (Ninja Kids) *''Enveloped Ideas'' - The Dawn *''Healing'' - Dean's December *''Never The Bright Lights'' - Violent Playground *''This Is A House'' - Spirit (Bagets) *''Love Will Set Us Free'' - The Dawn *''I Can't Deny'' - Neocolours *''I'm On My Own Now'' - Gino Padilla ''Rockin' Manila'' (89 DMZ) Pinoy rock *'80s and early 90s' *''Kumusta, Mga Kaibigan'' - Maria Cafra *''Himig Natin'' - Juan dela Cruz *''Muli'' - RJ Jacinto *''No Touch'' - Juan dela Cruz *''Salamat'' - The Dawn *''Iisang Bangka Tayo'' - The Dawn *''Running Away'' - Ang Tunay na Amo *'90s' *''Di Na Ko Aasa Pa'' - Introvoys *''Soon'' - Moonpools and Caterpillars *''Kung Pwede Lang Sana'' - White Lies (rock) *''Ligaya'' - Eraserheads *''Cool Ka Lang'' - Prettier Than Pink *''Ang Himig Natin'' - Tropical Depression (rock 90's: 1994) *''Toyang'' - Eraserheads *''Bakit Ba'' - Siakol *''Iyong-Iyo (Ang Puso Ko)'' - Big Thing (rock) *''Pare Ko'' - Eraserheads *''Line to Heaven'' - Introvoys *''With A Smile'' - Eraserheads *''Esem'' - Yano *''Torpedo'' - Eraserheads (rock) *''Kaleidoscope World'' - Francis Magalona *''Alapaap'' - Eraserheads *''Manila Girl'' - Put3ska (rock) *''Banal na Aso, Santong Kabayo'' - Yano *''Kumusta Na'' - Yano *''Kailanman'' - Introvoys *''Maling Akala'' - Eraserheads *''Huwag Mo Nang Itanong'' - Eraserheads *''Sembreak'' - Eraserheads *''Your Love'' - Alamid *''Overdrive'' - Eraserheads *''Praning'' - Datus Tribe *''Kailan'' - Eraserheads *''Tuwing Umuulan'' - Eraserheads *''Sabado Nights'' - Rizal Underground *''Bilanggo'' - Rizal Underground *''Ako'y Sayo at Ika'y Akin Lamang'' - Iaxe *''Ang Huling El Bimbo'' - Eraserheads *''Awit Ng Kabataan'' - Rivermaya *''214'' - Rivermaya *''Bring Me Down'' - Rivermaya *''Kisapmata'' - Rivermaya *''Mangarap Ka'' - AfterImage *''Himala'' - Rivermaya *''Hinahanap-Hanap Kita'' - Rivermaya *''Paglisan'' - Color It Red *''Elesi'' - Rivermaya *''Laklak'' - Teeth *''Kung Ayaw Mo, Huwag Mo'' - Rivermaya *''Nerbyoso'' - Rivermaya *''Kundiman'' - Rivermaya *''Pangako'' - Kindred Garden *''Perfect'' - True Faith *''Muntik Nang Maabot Ang Langit'' - True Faith *''Kung Ok Lang Sayo'' - True Faith *''Isang Pangarap Lamang'' - True Faith *''Sa Puso Ko'' - True Faith *''Alaala'' - True Faith *''Girl Be Mine'' - Francis Magalona *''Huwag Na Lang Kaya'' - True Faith *''I'll Never Go'' - Nexxus *''Five Years'' - Sugar Hiccup *''Panahon Na Naman'' - Rivermaya *''Pagsubok'' - Orient Pearl *''Yugyugan Na'' - P.O.T. *''Prinsesa'' - Teeth *''Buloy'' - Parokya ni Edgar *''Tabing Ilog'' - Barbie's Cradle *''Bilanggo'' - Rizal Underground *''Harana'' - Parokya ni Edgar *''Goodbye'' - Juana *''Picha Pie'' - Parokya ni Edgar *''Hard to Believe'' - Eraserheads *''Trip to Jerusalem'' - Eraserheads *''Halaga'' - Parokya ni Edgar *''Another Day'' - Mojofly *''Gusto Na Kitang Makita'' - Session Road (rock) *''Butterfly Carnival'' - Sandwich *''Hi!'' - True Faith *''Firewoman'' - Barbie Almalbis *'Early 2000's' *''This Guy's In Love With You Pare'' - Parokya ni Edgar *''Gusto Ko ng Baboy'' - Radioactive Sago Project *''Stay'' - Cueshé *''Balisong'' - Rivermaya *''Sorry'' - Cueshé *''Can't Let You Go'' - Cueshé *''Ulan'' - Cueshé *''Taning'' - Imago *''Taralets'' - Imago *''Oo'' - Up Dharma Down *''Hari ng Sablay'' - Sugarfree *''Torete'' - Moonstar88 *''Sundo'' - Imago *''Ikot'' - Stonefree *''Sayang'' - Stonefree *''Na Naman'' - Color It Red *''Broken Sonnet'' - Hale *''High'' - The Speaks *''The Day You Said Goodnight'' - Hale *''First Of Summer'' - Urbandub *''Life's a Joke'' - The Speaks *''Kahit Pa'' - Hale *''Burnout'' - Sugarfree *''Posible'' - Rivermaya *''How Can I Forget You'' - Nexxus *''Sa Langit'' - Moonstar88 *''Gemini'' - Sponge Cola *''Hanggang Kailan'' - Orange and Lemons *''Nobela'' - Join The Club *''Close'' - Paolo Santos *''Tulog Na'' - Sugarfree *''KLSP'' - Sponge Cola *''Makita Kang Muli'' - Sugarfree *''Sige'' - 6cyclemind *''Lintik'' - Brownman Revival *''Trip'' - 6cyclemind *''Hallelujah'' - Bamboo *''Binibini'' - Brownman Revival *''Masaya'' - Bamboo *''Noypi'' - Bamboo *''Mata'' - Mojofly *''F.U.'' - Bamboo *''Much Have Been Said'' - Bamboo *''You'll Be Safe Here'' - Rivermaya *''Sunday Driving'' - Rivermaya *''Kung Wala Ka'' - Hale *''Pa Ba'' - 6cyclemind *''Listen'' - Stonefree *''Akap'' - Imago *''Bolunji'' - Velcro *''Mariposa'' - Sugarfree *''Blanko'' - Session Road *''Ewan Ko'' - Soapdish *''Sa Uulitin'' - Mojofly *''Shezzo Wicked'' - Slapshock *''Kapag Nawala Ka'' - Stonefree *''Humanda Ka'' - Sandwich *''Two Trick Pony'' - Sandwich *''Wag Mo Sana'' - Parokya ni Edgar *''Mang Jose'' - Parokya ni Edgar *''Para Sa 'Yo'' - Parokya ni Edgar *''First Day Funk'' - Parokya ni Edgar *''The Yes Yes Show'' - Parokya ni Edgar *''Alipin'' - Shamrock *''Sugod'' - Sandwich *''Replete'' - Sandwich *''Sandalan'' - 6cyclemind *''Lagi Mo Akong Dinededma'' - Rocksteddy *''Wag na Wag Mong Sasabihin'' - Kitchie Nadal *''Same Ground'' - Kitchie Nadal *''Bulong'' - Kitchie Nadal *''Run'' - Kitchie Nadal *''Torpe'' - Barbie Almabis *''Dahilan'' - Barbie Almabis *''Akin Ka Na lang'' - Itchyworms *''Pano Nangyari Yun'' - Mayonnaise *''Una'' - Sponge Cola *''Cool Off'' - Session Road *''Wait Or Go'' - 6cyclemind *''Umaaraw Umuulan'' - Rivermaya *''Jeepney'' - Sponge Cola *''Limang Dipang Tao'' - Barbie's Cradle *''Suntok sa Buwan'' - Session Road *''Say It'' - Mojofly *''Kung OK Lang Sa'yo'' - True Faith *''Naalala Ka'' - Shamrock *''Beer'' - Itchyworms *''Nasaan Ka?'' - Pupil *''Jopay'' - Mayonnaise *''Kwarto'' - Sugarfree *''Papa Cologne'' - Parokya ni Edgar *''Prom'' - Sugarfree *''Posible'' - Rivermaya *''Telepono'' - Sugarfree *''Daliri'' Kjwan *''Minamalas'' - Mojofly (rock) *''Gitara'' - Parokya ni Edgar *''DV'' - Cambio *''Life's A Joke'' - The Speaks *''High'' - The Speaks *''First of Summer'' - Urbandub *''Heaven Knows'' - Orange and Lemons *''The Ordertaker'' - Parokya ni Edgar featuring Kamikazee *'Pinoy alternative rock' *''Tulad ng Dati'' - The Dawn *''Narda'' - Kamikazee *''Kung Wala Ka'' - Hale *''Gising Na'' - Rocksteddy *''Tollgate'' - Hale *''Dahil Ikaw'' - True Faith *''Bitiw'' - Sponge Cola *''Dalawa'' - Color It Red *''Deadma'' - Rocksteddy *''Blue Sky'' - Hale *''She Could Be'' - Christian Bautista (rock) *''241 (My Favorite Song)'' - Rivermaya *''Truth'' - Bamboo *''Smile at Me'' - Rocksteedy *''Sugod'' - Sandwich *''Chicksilog'' - Kamikazee *''Mister Love'' - Itchyworms *''Public Service Announcement'' - Twisted Halo *''Isang Bandila'' - Rivermaya *''Tuliro'' - Sponge Cola *''Waltz'' - Hale *''Buwan'' - Itchyworms *''Peace Man'' - Bamboo *''Define'' - Hilera *''First Day High'' - Kamikazee *''Stars'' - Callalily *''Pwede Ba'' - Soapdish *''Seksi Seksi'' - Kamikazee *''Superhero'' - Rocksteddy *''Hide And Seek'' - Hale *''Magpakailanman'' - Rocksteddy *''Sunburn'' - Sandwich *''Director's Cut'' - Kamikazee *''Pilit'' - Hilera *''Super Nova'' - Rocksteddy *''DVDX'' - Sandwich *''Ambisyoso'' - Kamikazee *''A Day Before Pisces'' - Faspitch *''Nakapagtataka'' - Sponge Cola *''Perpekto'' - Dong Abay *''Segundo'' - Dong Abay *''Dyad'' - Dong Abay *''Will You Ever Learn'' - Typecast *''A Promise'' - Chicosci *''The Boston Drama'' - Typecast *''Batang Bata Ka Pa'' - Sugarfree *''Super Noypi'' - Sandwich *''7 Black Roses'' - Chicosci *''Ikaw Lamang'' - Silent Sanctuary *''Take My Hand'' - Callalily *''Hold On'' - Shamrock *''I Got You'' - Chris Cayzer *''Tatsulok'' - Bamboo *''Magbalik'' - Callalily *''Shooting Star'' - Hale *''Haplos'' - Shamrock *''Sayang'' - Rivermaya *''Chicosci Vampire Social Club'' - Chicosci *''Stay'' - Chris Cayzer *''Pasan'' - Callalily *''Probinsyana'' - Bamboo *''Are We Good'' - Sandwich *''Loveteam'' - Itchyworms *''Paano'' - Shamrock *''Tadhana'' - Moonstar88 *''Kung Ayaw Mo Na Sa Akin'' - Sugarfree *''Movie'' - Sponge Cola *''Panaginip'' - Mayonaise *''Di Kasi'' - Moonstar88 *''Gusto Ko Lamang sa Buhay'' - Itchyworms *''Guillotine'' - Urbandub *''Sumigaw'' - Rivermaya *''So Far Away'' - Bamboo *''Ale'' - The Bloomfields *''Sala'' - Pupil *''Disconnection Notice'' - Pupil *''Falling Away'' - Miguel Escueta *''Migraine'' - Moonstar88 *''Pasubali'' - Sponge Cola *''Sanctuary'' - Callalily *''The Ballad Of'' - Hale *''Isipin'' - Miguel Escueta *''Wala Nang Iba'' - The Bloomfields *''Teacher's Pet'' - Pupil *''Manobloc'' - Pupil *''Last Look'' - Chicosci *''Saan Na Nga Ba'ng Barkada'' - Sponge Cola *''Tuyo Na'ng Damdamin'' - Silent Sanctuary *''Dear Kuya'' - Sugarfree *'Wag Ka Nang Umiyak - Sugarfree *''Procrastinator'' - Sandwich *''Betamax'' - Sandwich *''Kailan'' - Bamboo *''Sugal Ng Kapalaran'' - Rivermaya *''Ang Pusa Mo'' - Pedicab *''Susundan'' - Callalily *''Selos'' - Sandwich *''Evidence'' - Urbandub *''Yugto'' - Rico Blanco *''Pitong Araw'' - Hale *''Your Universe'' - Rico Blanco *''Ang Sarap Dito'' - Project 1 *''Ipagpatawad Mo'' - Mayonaise *''Maskara'' - Rivermaya *''Ikaw Ang Musika'' - Tres *''FX'' - Pedicab *''Angel'' - Tres *''Leap Of Faith'' - Hale *''Simulan Mo Na'' - Pedicab *''Last Days On A Cruise Ship (Don't Wait For Tomorrow)'' - Bamboo *''Ako'y Babalik'' - Callalily *''Akala'' - Parokya ni Edgar *''Pange Naman Ako Nyan'' - Itchyworms *''Puso'' - Sponge Cola *''Take Me There'' - Miguel Escueta *''Over And Over (And Over Again)'' - Hale *''Sleep'' - Rivermaya *''Handa'' - Miguel Escueta *''The Fight Is Over'' - Urbandub *''Message in a Bottle'' - The Dawn *''Blue Monday'' - Miguel Escueta *''Sandali Na Lang'' - Hale *''Love Will Set Us Free'' - The Dawn *''Di Na Mababawi'' - Sponge Cola *''Hintay'' - Callalily *''Radical'' - Hilera *''Senti'' - Moonstar88 *''Antukin'' - Rico Blanco *''Ayt!'' - Sponge Cola feat. Gary Valenciano *''Hiling'' - Silent Sanctuary *''Unang Tikim'' - Kamikazee *''So Be It'' - Hilera *''Bahay Kubo'' - Hale *''Wala Kang Katulad'' - Sponge Cola *''Nananaginip'' - Callalily *''Ayuz'' - Rico Blanco *''Kalesa'' - Hale *''Diamond Shotgun (Lock And Load)'' - Chicosci *''Sleeping While the World's Awake'' - Miguel Escueta *''Kahit Walang Sabihin'' - Rico Blanco *''Makapiling Ka'' - Sponge Cola *''Breathe Again'' - Chicosci *''Harinawa'' - Hale *''Tambay'' - Sponge Cola *''Halik'' - Kamikazee *''Picture Picture'' - Tanya Markova *''Regal'' - Sponge Cola *''Magkaibang Mundo'' - Hale *''Disney'' - Tanya Markova *''We Belong Together'' - Miguel Escueta *''Questions'' - Bamboo *''Kay Tagal Kitang Hinintay'' - Sponge Cola *''Now It Starts'' - Miguel Escueta *''Drive'' - Chris Cayzer *''20/20'' - Pupil *''Alive'' - Never the Strangers *''Huling Sayaw'' - Kamikazee feat. Kyla *''Moving Closer'' - Never the Strangers *''When I Dream About You'' - Gracenote (alternative rock) *''Ikot ng Mundo'' - Bamboo *''Da Facebook Song'' - Tanya Markova *''In this Life'' - Bamboo *''XGF'' - Sponge Cola feat. Chito Miranda and Los Magno *''Carousel'' - Bamboo *''Ang Parokya'' - Parokya ni Edgar feat. Gloc-9 *''Changes'' - Save Me Hollywood *''Ayokong Tumanda'' - Itchyworms *''Gilid'' - Moonstar88 *''After All This Time'' - Itchyworms *''Pelikula'' - B.o.B (alternative rock) *''Sana Mali'' - Moonstar88 *''Sa'yo'' - Silent Sanctuary *''Ikaw'' - B.o.B *''1995'' - Eraserheads *''Sabado'' - Eraserheads *''Move On'' - Sponge Cola feat. Jane Oineza *''See You'' - Hale *''Pasensya Ka Na'' - Silent Sanctuary *''Saint or Sinner'' - Hale *''Paano Ka Magiging Akin'' - True Faith *''Firepower'' - Bamboo *''Sabay'' - Never the Strangers *''Friendzoned'' - Erika Mae Salas (Secarats) *''You Can't Be Right'' - Mayonaise *''You or Nothing'' - Hale *''Malaya'' - Moira dela Torre *''Pakipot, Suplado'' - Alexa Ilacad *''The Great Unknown'' - Sarah Geronimo feat. Hale *''Showbiz'' - Never the Strangers *''Kahit Na Anong Sabihin Ng Iba'' - Unit 406 (alternative rock) *''Sundo'' - Moira dela Torre *''Torete'' - Moira dela Torre *''Simple Lang'' - Unit 406 *''Titibo-tibo'' - Moira dela Torre *''Kunwari'' - Sponge Cola *''Mundo'' - IV of Spades (Pinoy alternative rock) *''Mandirigma'' - Unit 406 (alternative rock) *''Bagani'' - Ebe Dancel *''Daydream'' - Unit 406 (alternative rock) *''Kahit Ayaw Mo Na'' - This Band